Intenciones
by hudgens77
Summary: Aquel odioso vacío fue lo que lo había llevado a la cantina de Shinganshina. Jamás había entrado a un lugar como esos, aunque había oído muchas cosas al respecto. Pero claro, Eren jamás se imaginó que ahí encontraría el amor. One-shot, ereri, AU.


**A/N: **_Hola! Les traigo este fic porque una amiga de facebook me lo pidió (tú sabes quien eres, va dedicado a ti :3). Espero que te guste (y a los demás que lo lean también XD). Está basado en un fanart, del cual dejaré un link en mi perfil porque fanfiction no deja colocar links aquí.__ Aclaro que la imagen no me pertenece ni conozco al autor._

_En fin, disfrútenlo!_

* * *

**Intenciones**

* * *

Cabello negro, abdomen plano, piernas torneadas. Cigarrillo en boca, cervezas en mano, bandeja en la otra. Botas vaqueras, un short corto y una camisa azul arremangada y atada; todo perfectamente planeado para que dejara lucir algo de piel.

Era el chico más hermoso que jamás había visto.

Cuando Eren descubrió que su mejor amigo Armin y el idiota de Jean estaban saliendo, se puso furioso y triste. Ni Mikasa, otra de sus mejores amigas logró consolarlo. Y es que al fin y al cabo, ella tenía a Annie. Armin tenía a Jean. Y Eren se sentía solo.

Aquel odioso vacío fue lo que lo había llevado a la cantina de Shinganshina. Jamás había entrado a un lugar como esos, aunque había oído muchas cosas al respecto. Pero claro, Eren jamás se imaginó que ahí encontraría el amor.

"Buenas. ¿Te tomo la orden?" dijo el chico al acercársele. Eren no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando sus miradas se encontraron. Ojos pequeños, grises, pero poderosos.

"U-una cerveza, por favor," tartamudeó. Diablos, ¡de seguro debía lucir como un estúpido! Sonrió apenado, tratando de recordar los consejos para coquetear que Mikasa le había dado alguna vez. "Y tu nombre."

El chico frunció el ceño. Eren sintió que su estómago dio un vuelco, ¿qué había hecho mal? ¿Lo había ofendido?

"Una cerveza, entonces," dijo el pelinegro cortantemente y se marchó sin más.

Eren suspiró. Después de un rato el muchacho regresó y le entregó su bebida. Eren simplemente agradeció, decaído, y se rindió en sus intentos de flirtear.

Una cerveza se convirtió en dos y dos en cuatro. Eren no estaba acostumbrado a tomar, así que ya estaba borracho. Pero al menos su estado de ánimo había mejorado, y de pronto ya era amigo con un par de chicos que charlaban y reían con él.

Los chicos decidieron irse después de un rato. Invitaron a Eren, mas éste se negó después de echarle un vistazo furtivo al atractivo camarero. El alcohol le había dado valentía para volver a intentar hablar con él.

Los chicos se marcharon y Eren quedó solo después de un momento. Se disponía a ir por el camarero, pero de pronto el muchacho pelinegro se quitó el mandil que se amarraba en la cadera para el trabajo y lo cedió ante una pequeña y bella chica rubia que acababa de llegar.

Eren se percató que ya era bastante tarde. "¡Oye!" exclamó cuando el pelinegro pasó a su lado, mas fue ignorado rotundamente. Él y los demás hombres que chiflaban y le gritaban cosas obscenas. Eren sintió algo de repulsión hacia ellos, ¿cómo se atrevían a dirigirse así a tan hermosa persona? Era como un ángel, moderadamente sensual pero lo suficientemente decente como para no rayar en lo vulgar. Y estas personas sólo lo veían como un objeto sexual. Sintió ganas de gritarles algo, mas el pelinegro le ganó la acción al simplemente levantar el dedo medio y caminar hacia la salida como si nada. Los demás hombres parecieron alterarse ante tal gesto, pero Eren no pudo evitar reír al respecto. Ese chico, sí que tenía chispa.

Eren se levantó de inmediato, pensando en que no podía dejarlo ir. La nueva mesera se acercó de pronto, preguntándole en tono amable si quería algo más. Eren respondió que no sin prestarle atención, sacó su dinero y le pagó sin fijarse. Entonces se marchó antes de que la chica pudiera devolverle el cambio.

Ya era de noche. Eren no se había percatado de lo tarde que era hasta ese momento. Giró en la esquina, buscando al muchacho y lo encontró rodeado de hombres desagradables.

"¿Cuánto la noche, cariño?"

"Aléjense..."

"Oh vamos, no seas tan apretado..."

"Es tu culpa por vestirte así, lindo... Podría cogerte toda la noche."

"Tch, jódanse, puercos. A menos que quieran que les dé una lección que nunca olvidarán," amenazó él.

"Hmm, puedes enseñarme las lecciones que quieras en la cama..."

Al oír eso y ver a los hombres tratando de manosear al pelinegro, Eren perdió el control. Corrió hacia ellos y golpeó al primero que vio; torpemente, pero lo suficiente para atontarlo.

"¡Agh, mierda!"

"¡Hey! ¡Déjenlo en paz!" vociferó Eren, enfurecido y tambaleante. Ni tuvo tiempo de recuperarse cuando el tipo le regresó el golpe, haciéndole perder el balance. De pronto todos se enredaron en una pelea contra Eren, golpeándolo y pateándolo sin darle oportunidad de contraatacar. Eran cuatro o cinco, de cualquier manera no tenía oportunidad. Hasta que de pronto, uno por uno fueron cayendo al suelo, derrotados.

Eren soltó un quejido y abrió los ojos lentamente. Lo primero que vio fue la figura del hombre pelinegro frente a él, extendiéndole la mano.

"¿Estás bien, mocoso?"

Así que había sido él. Vaya, parecía que desde un principio no había requerido ayuda.

Eren tomó la mano del hombre, que lo ayudó a ponerse en pie. Pasó su brazo sobre su cuello y lo ayudó a andar; no sin antes quejarse en voz baja de que iba a ser difícil quitar las manchas de sangre de su ropa.

"Vamos, vivo cerca de aquí así que te llevaré a mi departamento."

"¿C-cómo... hiciste eso?" inquirió Eren, estupefacto.

"En un trabajo como el mío tienes que saber defenderte," respondió el joven con naturalidad.

"Pero entonces, ¿por qué no lo hiciste desde antes?"

"No me gusta recurrir a esos métodos, a menos que sea mi única jodida opción," suspiró. "Gracias por intentarlo, aunque eres un fracaso."

"¡Hey! Ouch..." gimió Eren cuando al moverse bruscamente sintió una punzada de dolor. El joven puso los ojos en blanco.

"Me llamo Levi, por cierto," dijo. "Ya que querías saber."

Así que se había acordado. Eren se sonrojó.

"L-lindo," soltó. "Yo me llamo Eren."

Levi asintió y siguieron caminando. Llegaron a un edificio grande y tomaron el elevador para llegar al departamento. Una vez ahí Levi le ayudó a Eren a recostarse en el sillón y le ofreció algo de beber, excepto alcohol porque "ya había tenido demasiado." Eren se avergonzó, no sabía que Levi le había puesto atención al número de cervezas que pidió en la cantina.

Levi regresó con un vaso de agua y un kit de primeros auxilios. Atendió las heridas cautelosamente mientras Eren se ruborizaba sin control con cada roce entre sus pieles. Sabía que Levi no lo hacía a propósito, pero de cualquier forma era provocador.

"Sabes," dijo Levi de pronto, rompiendo el silencio; "cuando te vi en el bar y trataste de coquetear conmigo, pensé que simplemente eras otro de esos malditos cerdos. Pero creo que me equivoqué. Gracias," dijo con seriedad. Una sensación cálida invadió a Eren. Levi ya le había agradecido antes, pero fue algo más bien sarcástico. Esta vez sonaba totalmente sincero al respecto.

"No podía soportar que te miraran así," respondió Eren sin poder contenerse. "Como si fueras un juguete sólo para sus sucias intenciones..."

Levi se encogió de hombros. "Te acostumbras. Todos los malditos hombres que van a la cantina son así."

"¡E-eso no es cierto!" vociferó Eren. "¡No todos!"

Levi lo miró, escéptico.

"Entonces dime, ¿cuáles son tus intenciones conmigo?"

Eren se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

"Yo... t-te quiero," susurró. Levi abrió los ojos como platos cuando Eren siguió; "te quiero como para tomar tu mano e ir por un café juntos... para conversar en las tardes y ver una película... y dormir contigo en las noches... ¡Sólo dor—!"

El resto de la oración quedó sentenciada en su garganta cuando los labios de Levi se estamparon contra los de él. Los ojos de Eren casi se salen de sus órbitas, en especial al notar la expresión apasionada del pelinegro. Al notar que no planeaba separarse, Eren se dejó llevar. Dejó caer sus párpados poco a poco y se concentró en la suave sensación de los labios de Levi. Un escalofrío lo recorrió cuando Levi profundizó el beso, introduciendo su lengua en la boca de Eren. El moreno repitió la acción, explorando la tibia y húmeda cavidad.

Se separaron hasta que la falta de aire no les permitió continuar.

"L-Levi," murmuró Eren con voz temblorosa, cuando el aludido comenzó a besar su cuello y morderlo juguetonamente. Eren podía sentir su excitación aumentar.

"¿Y ahora?" ronroneó Levi en su oído, rozando la creciente erección del moreno sobre el pantalón. "¿Cuáles son tus intenciones?"

Eren se estremeció cuando Levi masajeó el bulto en su entrepierna. Levi enarcó una ceja, ligeramente divertido por sus reacciones. El chico era tan transparente.

"N-nada," tartamudeó mientras Levi aumentaba su ritmo; "q-que tú no quieras ha-hacer."

Aquella respuesta tomó por sorpresa a Levi. Sintió el rubor tocar sus mejillas, nunca se había topado con un hombre que incluso a esas alturas le mostrara respeto como Eren lo hacía. El muchacho estaba excitado, pero aun así respetaba la voluntad de Levi.

Trató de no sonreír. Desabrochó el pantalón de Eren y expuso su miembro, hinchado y húmedo en la punta, antes de introducirlo en su boca.

"¡Ah!" exclamó Eren cuando la lengua de Levi se enredó contra su sexo. Era tan suave, tan cálida, tan húmeda...

Levi lo lamió de la base a la cabeza. Un cosquilleo, extraño pero agradable se formaba en el abdomen bajo de Eren cada vez que Levi lo envolvía en las profundidades de su boca. Sus miradas se encontraron, la de Eren nublada por el placer, mientras Levi subía y bajaba; deleitándose en las expresiones del joven y en el sabor de su piel.

"L-Levi," jadeó Eren. "S-si sigues así, m-me voy a—"

Levi lo interrumpió con un beso. Frotó su trasero contra el miembro de Eren despiadadamente, arrancándoles gemidos a los dos.

"Ah, joder, Eren, desvísteme," ordenó Levi acaloradamente. Sin pensarlo, Eren deshizo el nudo de la camiseta de Levi y arrancó la de abajo, exponiendo sus pezones y lamiéndolos y mordisquéandolos como un perro hambriento. Levi se dejó querer, enterrando sus manos en el cabello castaño de Eren y murmurando indecencias que sólo encendían más al joven. Mientras besuqueaba su pecho, sus manos se deshicieron del pequeño y sugerente short del camarero, y pronto de su ropa interior. Eren se quedó perplejo, admirando por un momento el perfecto cuerpo de Levi.

"¿Pasa algo?" inquirió Levi cuando Eren se detuvo.

"N-no," tartamudeó Eren. No pudo evitar una sonrisa. "Eres hermoso, es todo."

Levi se ruborizó. "Y tú eres jodidamente cursi," respondió. "Voy por un condón."

La sonrisa de Eren se ensanchó. Sabía que en el fondo a Levi le había gustado escuchar eso.

Levi regresó en un santiamén. Abrió el preservativo y lo colocó lenta y sensualmente sobre la longitud del moreno antes de posicionarse sobre él de nuevo. Sin más demora, Eren volvió a besar y lamer el pecho de su amante mientras sus manos se adueñaban de su trasero perfecto y redondo. Lo apretujó salvajemente, deleitándose en los sonidos que Levi dejaba escapar.

"L-Levi," jadeó. "Q-quiero..."

Y entonces, se hicieron uno mismo. Levi arqueó la espalda y comenzó a moverse frenéticamente sobre el sexo de su amante, ahora dentro de él. Eren gimió, Levi le quitaba la respiración en todos los sentidos. Movió sus caderas a un ritmo coherente, que pronto escaló a una velocidad más rápida y desesperada. Sus respiraciones se mezclaban entre jadeos, besos fugaces y exclamaciones de placer. Levi fue el primero en venirse cuando Eren golpeó su próstata un par de veces, y entonces se dejó caer sobre el hombro de Eren, mordiéndolo con todas sus fuerzas para no gritar. Le enterró las uñas en la espalda. Eren no tardó mucho en venirse, exclamando el nombre de Levi cuando el orgasmo se apoderó de sus sentidos.

Se quedaron así por un momento, abrazados los dos hasta que se hubieron repuesto. Exhausto, Levi murmuró en el oído de Eren:

"¿Y tú? ¿Qué hacías hoy en la cantina?"

Eren, aun tratando de recuperar el aliento, respondió con sinceridad.

"Me sentía muy solo."

Levi deshizo el abrazo para mirar a Eren a los ojos. Eso explicaba. Desde que el muchacho entró al establecimiento le había parecido fuera de lugar.

"Bueno," dijo Levi, acariciando su mejilla; "eso se puede arreglar."

El rostro de Eren se iluminó. "¡¿De verdad, Levi?! ¡¿Serías mi novio?!"

Levi puso los ojos en blanco, esbozando una sonrisa.

"Eres tan jodidamente cursi, pero sí."

"¡No puedo creerlo!" expresó Eren con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja y los ojitos brillantes; pero de pronto su expresión se descompuso. "Pero espera, no quiero que nadie te trate como esos pervertidos de hoy... No lo soporto."

Levi suspiró. "Bien, necesitamos que todo el mundo se entere de que no estoy disponible," dijo. Acarició el pecho de Eren y se le iluminaron los ojos.

Tenía una idea.

"Ya sé. Dame tu remera."

Al siguiente día, todos se percataron que el atractivo camarero llevaba la camiseta del joven que lo saludaba alegremente desde su mesa.


End file.
